


We Can't Be Soulmates (Danti)

by Princeofflies



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Soulmate AU, Unhealthy Relationships, Youtuber Egos, color soulmate au, request, unestablished relasionships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Dark is in a relationship with his old husband. They weren't soulmates but that didn't matter. What happens when Darks actual soulmate comes into the picture.
Relationships: Actor Mark/Darkiplier(unhealthy), Danti, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye, Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache, dapperstache
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	We Can't Be Soulmates (Danti)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phonenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phonenix/gifts).



“Dark!”

Dark turned to see Wilford running towards him. “Wilford so nice of you to show.” Wilford giggled. “Of course I came, you asked me to. Besides you alone with Actors friends, I wouldn't let that happen.”

Dark smiled softly. “Thank you.”

His boyfriend, Actor, continuously threw parties. Stupid things. This one was their 90th anniversary. Even if Dark had told him many times he wasn't Celine and that Celine divorced him. It apparently still counted since they were dating again. Dark looked past Wilford to see two people he didn't know. “Are they with you?”

Wilford nodded. “Yep bowler hat is my boyfriend and ripped jeans is his brother,” Wilford said, pointing at the two. 

“Boyfriend?”

“Soulmates.” Wilford clapped his hands. “We’ve been together for almost a year now. Love him with all my heart. I’ve already killed for him.” Wilford said rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. “I think I might marry him.”

Dark nodded. “I’m glad you found him.” 

“So this is the guy who’s dating the rich asshole?” The man with the ripped jeans asked. 

Dark tensed. “Please don’t use that language here.” 

“Spoilsport.”

The man with the bowler hat smacked him on the shoulder. _ “He doesn't mean it. I’m Jameson.”  _ The man signed and stuck his hand out. 

Dark shook his hand and turned to Wilford. “You’re dating him right?”

“Yep!”

Dark turned back to Jameson. “Do you know that?” 

Wilford gasped and Jameson giggled silently.  _ “Yes, I do. Don’t tell him but he’s growing on me.” _

“Ugh, Dark please don’t turn my boyfriend aginst me.” 

_ “This is Anti.” _ Jameson signed and pointed at his brother. 

“I can introduce myself,” Anti growled. 

_ “Then you should have while you had the chance. And while you were at that you could have introduced me. Now my arms are tired.”  _

“Are you sure you’re dating this madman?” Dark asked. 

Jameson nodded again and Wilford crossed his arms, muttering to himself. “Well, you have the most secluded table. And Wilford please don’t make Mark mad.” 

“Listen I-” 

“Please,” Dark whispered. 

“Ok.” 

Dark nodded and looked at the ground. “We’ll be at our table. See ya!” Wilford hooked his arm around Jameson and dragged him away. 

Dark watched them go. Anti rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Morons in love. Bubblegum forgot to tell you that they met while he was literally running from the fuzz. Crashed into Jamie and boom colours.”

“Must be nice,” Dark said turning his gaze to Anti.

“Wait you ain’t got ‘em?”

“No.”

‘Thought you and Actor bitch were-”

“No, I’m just, I’m not,” Dark whispered, shaking his head and glancing around nervously. 

“Ya don’t need to explain it. I’m not one to judge on relationships,” Anti said and shrugged. “Anyways I’m Anti. Wilford made me come because he knew Jameson would distract him from you. So I’m plan b.” Anti did jazz hands and grinned. Dark rolled his eyes and he tried to hide a smile, holding out his hand to Anti. 

Anti shook it. Dark stumbled backwards when a light flashed in his eyes. He blinked and the world was filled with colour. He glanced around quickly, his eyes landing on Anti. “No wait I’m-”

“Is that Green?” Anti asked, messing with his hair. “I like that one.” He raised an eyebrow at Dark. “What are you looking at?”

“Wait you’re just going to-”

“Forget it all happened. I mean if you wanna. Ya seem it. Listen it's nice to know it would work, it’s nice to know I have a soulmate, but you’re obviously with someone. I’ve been the side hoe before and it's not something I want to go back to.” Anti said, smiling nervously at Dark and rubbing the back of his head. 

Dark frowned. Anti may have been a good actor but his eyes betrayed them. “I mean I have a boyfriend,” Dark said, trying to reason with himself more than anyone else. 

“I know ya dingus. Just forget it ever happened. Tell stick up his ass that they just came late. Maybe that'll please him for once.” Anti frowned, looking at where the tables were set up. 

Dark reached for Antis’s hand but shook his head and pulled his hand away. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“Cool I’m hungry, hope you have cream puffs or I'll be pissed,” Anti said turning away from Dark.

Dark watched Anti walk away. He shook his head. He saw the hurt in those eyes, he knew it. And most were happy why would he-?

Dark shook his head. He was dating Mark. Mark was always there for him. He was the only one who helped him remember. Who rescued him from the snow. Who stuck with him. Besides part of him was his lover. A divorced lover who wanted nothing to do with-. 

“My love you look sad.” 

Dark turned quickly and smiled at Actor. “Sorry lost in thought.”

“Ah well it was ninety years ago today you became my wife,” Dark flinched, “husband.” Actor corrected himself. 

“And now I’m your boyfriend.”

Actor growled. “Because of that fucking no good-”

“Wilford is here with his boyfriend.”

“What!” Actor hissed.

“I wanted him here,” Dark said and closed his eyes. 

“I’m going to kill him.” 

“You need to forgive him,” Dark said, exasperated. 

“You need to listen to me.” Actor whispered, pointing at Dark. 

“I am Mark. I listened when you invited all of your friends. I wanted the person who is like a brother to me to be here.”

“Well he’s my-”

“Mark buddy how are you doing?” 

“Nick! It’s nice to see you again.” Actor said, turning away from Dark. 

Dark looked at the ground as his boyfriend talked to his friend. He growled quietly to himself and walked over to where Wilford was sitting. Actor wasn't going to listen to him any time soon anyway. He sat down at their table and put his head in his hands. “You okay Dark?” Wilford asked.

“I’m fine. Mark isn't happy about you being here.”

“Well, he can suck it.” Wilford giggled, shrugging. 

_ “Men are idiots.” _ Jameson signed, shaking his head. 

Dark shook his head. “I’m used to this.”

“Shouldn’t have to be. Seem annoyed. If he loved ya he would listen.” Anti muttered.

“And what would you know about love.”

Anti stayed silent. “Wow Dark no need to get pissed at others,” Wilford whispered. Dark growled at Anti again and turned to Wilford. “Dark seriously did you have any say in this?”

Dark shook his head. “I’m fine I’m just-”

A hand was placed over his and a sense of calm rushed over him. Jameson smiled softly at him. “I, how are you-?” 

“That’s Jamesy for ya. Don’t know if you’ve felt it but that’s the feeling you get when you’re soulmate touches you. Or part of it. Bit difficult to explain but the gist is it's not just colour. Jameson here can do it to anyone. I get double.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah so feeling better?” Wilford asked and checked his nails. 

“Yes.” 

“Good god Dark you need to find your soulmate. Seriously you’ve got your entire life. Really gonna waste it on this asshole.” Wilford asked, looking up from his nails to raise an eyebrow at Dark. 

Dark snatched his hand away from Jameson. “Yes, I am. He loves me.”

“Does he?” Everyone turned to Anti. “Sounds like he’s stuck on his ex-wife and is using you as a replacement. And ooh look here the bitch comes now.” Anti said, his green eyes flashing with anger. 

Dark gulped, trying not to stare at them. He turned to see Actor quickly walking towards them. “William,” Actor said nodding at Wilford. 

“Ah Actor,” Wilford said leaning back in his chair, “long time no see.” 

“I would have loved to keep it that way.” Actor muttered and turned his glare to Dark. Dark gulped and looked at the floor. 

Wilford laughed bitterly. “Jameson this is your future brother in law,” Wilford said turning to Jameson. 

Actor flinched. “What!?”

_ “Wilford, you haven't proposed.”  _

“Haven't I? Must have slipped my mind. Ah, I’ll do it later.” Wilford waved Jameson off and grinned at Actor. 

Actor turned to Dark. “What is he doing?”

“What?”

“His hands,” he whispered. 

“He’s signing.” 

“Jamseys mute,” Wilford said. 

Jameson nodded. _ “Sorry.”  _

“By choice?” Actor sounded almost disgusted and Wilford’s hand ghosted over his gun. 

Jameson shook his head. “He was,” Wilford trailed off, “I don’t think you actually told me.”

“He was born with it,” Anti said, staring at Actor. 

Actor turned to him. “It's you.”

“Nice to see you again.”

“I’m afraid I don’t return that sentiment,” Actor said. Anti hummed in response. “What's scum like you doing back here.” 

“Didn’t call me scum when I worked for you.” 

“You were still a mouthy little-”

“Actor!” Dark interrupted. 

Anti snarled and looked away. “I know when I’m not welcome,” he growled and stood up, walking out of the building. 

“Welp I also think we’ve overstayed our welcome,” Wilford whispered. “Sorry Dark I’ll see you later.” 

Jameson followed Wilford. Actor grabbed his wrist and pulled him backwards, whispering something to him. Jamesons eyes widened and he pushed Actor away from him, flipping him off. He quickly ran to catch up with Wilford, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the building. 

“What did you say to him?” Dark asked, getting out of his chair and glaring at Actor. 

“I was just telling him to be wary of William. I wouldn't want another poor soul falling at his hands.” 

Dark growled. “Jameson knows what he’s doing mfff-” 

Actor cut him off by pressing a kiss to his lips. “Not now dear we’re in public. We’ll talk later.” 

Dark turned away and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. “Okay,” he said knowing that there would be no later. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“Black Coffee, no sugar or cream,” Dark muttered. 

“Jaysus didn’t think your drinks would match your look as well.” 

Dark looked up. “Anti? You work here?”

“Just started yesterday, worked for this company for a while. They like to move me around.” Anti said, writing down his order on a notepad. 

“I don't think you would be a-” 

“Barista?” 

Dark gulped. “Yeah.”

“Eh, gotta make ends meet ya know.”

Dark nodded. “Are you-”

“I’m fine,” Anti said walking away.

Dark nodded. Anti came back with a cup of coffee in his hand. “That'd be three twenty-five.” 

“Right.” 

Dark put the money on the counter and looked away. “Do you want a receipt?” 

“No, I’m fine.” 

Anti handed him the cup. Their fingers brushed and Dark felt a flash of calm and warmth. It disappeared as quickly as it came when Anti pulled away. Anti’s eyes darkened and he turned away quickly. “Goodbye.”

Dark nodded and left the store quickly. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“Oh, hello Jameson. Is Wilford home?” Dark asked. 

Jameson shook his head. _ “No, but you’re welcome to come in. I just put the kettle on.”  _

Dark nodded and Jameson opened the door wider to allow him to come through. Jameson closed the door behind him and walked past Dark. He looked around the apartment. It was obvious Wilford lived there. There was spray paint all over the walls. Most of it was just shapes or long lines. Though there were more detailed pieces scattered throughout the house. Most of it was coloured pink but some was green. “Quite the style.” 

_ “I’ve told them that they can do it everywhere but my office.”  _

“Do they listen to you?” Dark asked as they walked into the kitchen. 

_ “Anti always has and Wilford knows there are consequences.”  _ Jameson signed and turned to take the teapot off the stove.  _ “What did you come here for?” _

“Well, it's been years since I’ve seen Wilford and the last time we met it wasn't the best time,” Dark said, sitting down at the kitchen table. 

Jameson nodded.  _ “He’s been travelling. I only met him about a year and a half ago.”  _

“I thought you would start dating immediately. I mean isn’t that what most soulmates do?” 

_ “I’m not an idiot. He was running from the fuzz. I didn't want to get into that.”  _

“How did you start dating?” 

_ “He had a bad night remembering the past. I was the only one who could calm him down. We had talked about it before, dating.” _ Jameson smiled softly.  _ “It was bound to happen anyway. Wilford does have a sort of intoxicating aura.” _

Dark nodded. “What's with the calming thing?” 

_ “Your soulmate can help you with emotions. Help to steady you. The definition of warm and fuzzy feelings. It's sort of a mechanism to force you to stay with your soulmate.”  _

“What does that mean?”

_ “Soulmates might leave each other due to being able to see colour. The universe insists on us being together. Its like drug. That’s what Wilford says anyways.”  _

“That’s awful. Why do we all have to deal with this?” Dark asked.

_ “Not everyone has a soulmate. Some are born already with colour. They don’t need anyone to brighten their life for them. They get to choose whether or not they want to be with someone.”  _

“Why couldn't I have been like that,” Dark whispered, his skin slowly turned grey and his blue aura flared. He shook, trying to reign his aura back. 

Jameson grabbed his wrist. _ “Stop.”  _

Dark froze his aura receding. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. The feeling was different than when Anti touched him. It was still there but less somehow. 

Jameson gasped and pulled his hand away. He narrowed his eyes at Dark.  _ “You found them.”  _

“No, I didn't.” 

_ “Dark.” _

“Yes I did but Actor and-” 

Jameson snapped his fingers.  _ “Calm down,” _ he sighed. 

Jameson walked away from him and poured two cups of tea, handing one to Dark. Jameson then opened a cupboard and grabbed a flask, pouring it into his cup. Dark gaped at him. “You drink?” 

_ “I'm dating Wilford.” _

“Is that your excuse for everything?”

_ “Yes.”  _

Dark laughed. “Ok, so let’s change the subject.” 

Jameson nodded. “So what's with your brother?” 

Jameson smiled. _ “He’s not really my brother actually,”  _ he signed. 

“Then why-” 

_ “Something happened. We consider each other brothers though. Our legal papers also say we're brothers. Unlike you, we forgave the past and each other. Anti is a bit brash. Jumps into things without thinking and genuinely is a great person if he likes you.” _

“He works as a barista.” 

_ “Yes, that’s his day job. I do have a question.”  _

“Yes?” 

_ “Why are you speaking to us now? We’ve lived here for six months and now you speak to us.” _

“I. I was scared. I didn't think Wilford would like that I am dating his brother.” 

Jameson nodded. _ “You were afraid of what Actor would think.” _

Dark stood up quickly. “I can do what I want! I am powerful I can-” he stopped. “Say hi to Wilford for me,” he whispered and disappeared in black smoke. 

Jameson shook his head and took a long sip from his cup.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“Dark you’ve been gone for a while,” Anti said, stirring a cup of hot chocolate. 

“I was busy.” 

“Duh,” Anti said, smirking at Dark. “And, Wilford says hi back.” 

“I'll have to visit him soon.” 

“Bitchy motherfucker got mad cause you visited Jamie?” Anti asked. 

“I left without telling him where I was going. Going to Wilford’s apartment was unfair of me.” Dark said lowering his head. 

“Yeesh, what do you see in him?”

“He saved me. From the woods. It's complicated and a human wouldn’t understand.” Dark muttered, glaring at Anti. 

“You shouldn't say that around people,” Anti whispered and gestured to the rest of the cafe. 

“Well, you shouldn't ask about my personal life.” 

Anti nodded. “Sorry,” he mumbled, looking away. 

“I apologize as well that was rude of me.”

“It's funny,” Anti wiggled and grinned at Dark, “you never ask about me.” 

“I have the politeness not to ask.”

Anti smiled softly at him. “Well on my records it says I'm 24, I’m guilty of spray painting my brother's boyfriend's apartment. I recently broke up with my boyfriend of a week because he cheated on me again and my favourite colour is red.” 

“Mine is green.”

Anti giggled. “Well here's your ‘dark as your soul’ coffee.” Dark nodded, taking the cup from him. Their hands brushed and Anti tensed. “Sorry.” 

“It's fine,” Dark said and looked away. “Since I have finally been allowed out of the house would you like to meet somewhere?”

“Wha’ do ya mean?” 

“During your break or when you get out of work. I guess I would like to be friends.” 

“Meet me at five outside, kay?” Anti said, grinned at Dark. 

“Of course.”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

They stood in an alleyway next to the cafe. “So what’d you want to talk about?” Anti asked, leaning on a wall. 

Dark stood next to him, he glanced back at the wall and took another step away from it. “I want to branch out.”

“Ah, you decided money bags don't define you.”

“He doesn't, I have just decided to be social,” Dark muttered. 

“How long have you been dating?”

“Two years.”

“He only freed you two years ago?” Anti asked, concern in his voice. “You were in there for like seventy years?” 

“You know the story?” Dark asked, glancing at Anti. 

“Jamie told me. Wilford had a breakdown in front of me and he explained it.”

“He still has those?” Dark whispered. 

“Less now thanks to Jamie.”

“A wonderful human.”

“Yeah,” Anti whispered. 

They were quiet for a while. “Fag?”

“What?” Dark growled and turned to Anti, his eyes glowing red.

Anti held a cigarette to him. “Sorry forgot um cancer sticks? No,” he trailed off, “cigarettes.” 

“No thank you.” 

“Cool, I hate ‘em,” Anti said and put them back in his pocket. 

“Why do you carry them then?” 

“Coworkers. Speaking of which it was nice to see you. I have to get to work.” Anti said and pushed off the wall. He stretched and grinned at Dark. 

Dark frowned. “Didn't you just-”

“That was job two of the day. Time for my third one. Bye-bye!” Anti said waving. 

“Goodbye,” Dark said, waving back. 

He watched Anti walk away for about five seconds before his phone rang. He picked it up and answered it. “Hello?”

“Celine!” Actor yelled. 

“Mark my name isn't-”

“Where are you? Hanging out with William again? I told you not to go back to him.”

Dark groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. His blue aura slowly engulfing the red one. “No, I was visiting Anti.”

“Anti!”

“Yes, Mark I have my own friends.”

“No, you don't have me. Your husband. And we’re a happy family. Right, Celine?”

Dark growled his red aura pushing back against his blue one. “You know what I-”

“I got you out and I can put you back.”

Dark froze his blue aura took over making the red disappear. “Mark you-”

“I’m sorry my love came back to me?” Actor purred. 

“I'll be there in five minutes,” Dark whispered. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“So where do you work,” Dark asked and took a sip of his coffee. 

It had been a few weeks since the first night they hung out. They had 

“Can you keep a secret?” Anti asked. Dark nodded. “Stripper from twelve to six. Barista from seven to five and hitman from six to eleven.”

Dark gaped at him. “When do you sleep?”

“Sleep?” Anti asked looking gently confused. 

“Anti you need to sleep. You are a human.”

“I have an hour between jobs,” Anti waved him off and sipped his milkshake. 

“And you’re spending one of them with me. I know that you have to change and go to three different buildings. You're not sleeping at all?” Dark asked, concern evident in his eyes. 

“Love how you’re more worried about my sleep schedule than my jobs.” Anti rolled his eyes and took another sip of his milkshake. 

“A stripper and a hitman. Not to mention a barista. A well-rounded person in my eyes.” Dark said and placed his hand on top of Antis.

“Aw, are you flirting with me, Darky?”

Dark pulled his hand away quickly and blushed. “I have a boyfriend.”

“I do as well.”

“What?” Dark nearly growled. 

“Hooked up with him last night. He decided he wanted to see me again. I give him four days ‘for he cheats on me.” Anti waved Dark off.

“Why would you even date someone like that. You deserve to be treated like a king. An equal. Even more than that.” Darks voice cut out at the end as he realized what he was saying. 

“I could say the same for you Darkydoo.”

“I am equal to Mark.”

“You act differently when he’s mentioned.” Anti looked at his nails. “I can see your aura you know.” He looked back up at Dark. Dark narrowed his eyes at him. “It goes blue whenever he’s mentioned. Red goes bye-bye.”

“Don’t you have people to kill?” Dark muttered. 

Anti growled and Dark recoiled. “Why do we do this?” Anti whispered. 

“What?”

“You flirt with me and act like you want more but you,” he grabbed his hair and tugged at it. His eyes seemed to grow darker. “Whenever he’s mentioned you turn into someone else. It's like you're trying to convince yourself you love him. And you want me to be friends with you?” Anti turned away. “Don't text me don’t call me, just leave me alone.” He whispered and blinked back black goopy tears.

Dark reached out a hand to Anti. “You’re not human,” he whispered. 

Anti grinned maniacally at him. “No shit. Who else would you get for a soulmate? The only other demon out here.” Anti shook his head and stormed out of the coffee shop leaving Dark alone. Dark brushed his suit off and looked at the other people in the cafe. He waved his hand and everyone turned back to what they were doing. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“You’re back early love.” Actor said, placing the book he was reading on his lap. 

“I thought you would want me back,” Dark muttered, pulling his coat off. 

“Of course I do,” Actor whispered. They were silent for a moment. “You weren't hanging out with Anti again were you?” He muttered. 

“He's a good person.”

Actor snorted. “Good? Him?”

“Why do you hate him?” Dark asked and sat across from Actor. 

“He used to work for me. He was my personal hitman. Quit after a month. He told me he couldn't do it anymore. Told me he didn't like how I touched him.”

“What?” Dark asked, jealously flaring but he couldn’t tell who it was directed at. 

“Well do you know he’s a stripper?”

“Well yes but that gave you no right to touch him as a hitman. Besides you won't even touch me.” Dark looked away from Actor and tried to focus on the many painting in the living room. 

“You aren't submissive.”

“Would you rather me be a woman?” Dark asked turning his gaze back to Actor. His eyes glowed red and he could feel the red aura cracking. 

“It's not your fault that-”

“You’re right it’s yours,” Dark growled. “I am going to bed,” he said, standing up and walking away. 

“It's Williams fault. Why does he get to have a happy ending and I don’t.” 

Dark froze in the doorway. “Because he treats his soulmate kindly.”

“So you admit th-”

“I admit that Celine was your soulmate and I am not.” 

“Celi-”

“Zip it,” Dark growled and stormed away. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Dark was in the kitchen chopping carrots when his phone rang. He groaned and picked it up. “Not funny Mark you know I’m-”

“Dark?”

“Anti?”

“I um hi I didn't mean to,” Anti sobbed. 

“Anti what's wrong,” Dark asked, putting the knife down. 

“It's Jameson he was.” Anti stopped talking. 

“Was what?”

“Shot. Wilford is upset and I don't know what to do.” Anti whispered. 

“Is Jameson dead?” Dark asked. 

“No yes sort of. He would be if he wasn't well. I’m sorry I don’t know why I called. I didn't-” 

“Anti where are you?” Dark asked, cutting Anti off. 

“I don’t know,” he mumbled. 

“Anti,” Dark said, trying to get Anti to stay calm. 

“I’m in the warehouse on Brandy street. The one covered in spray paint.”

“Did you call an ambulance?”

“Yes.”

“How did you find him?” Dark asked, leaning against the kitchen island. He knew that the only way to keep Anti from doing something stupid was to continue talking to him. 

“He was missing for a day and we searched everywhere. He never goes to this part of town. He hates it, he’s not meant to be there anyway. It’s not safe. He looks rich or somewhat, the way he dresses. I think he’s worn the same thing for years. Wilford’s always bugging him to try out another style. Oh my god, Wilford.” Anti broke down sobbing and Dark clenched his fist. He was going to kill the son of a bitch when he found them.

“Has Wilford lost his colours?”

“They keep disappearing and reappearing.”

“Then he’s alive. An-”

“Who are you talking to?” Actor asked, walking into the kitchen. 

“Not now Mark,” Dark said waving him off. 

“Well, I would love to tell you about my day. You used to listen.” Actor drawled, leaning against the counter. 

“I’m sorry give me a second.” Dark whispered to Anti. He turned to Actor with anger evident in his eyes. “What?”

Actor didn’t notice the way Dark was looking at him. “Well I had a couple of meetings, Brandy street is awful.” 

“Repeat that.” Dark whispered. 

“Brandy street is awful.”

“You never go there.”

“Well, I was meeting someone there.” Actor waved Dark off and crossed his arms. 

“I'll call you back.” Dark whispered. 

“Wait, Dark please-” Anti sobbed. 

“I'll call back.” Dark whispered in a more gentle tone. “I promise.”

Dark hung up and put his phone down. “Brandy street.” he repeated. 

“What do you have against it?”

“Nothing at the present time. It's just that someone was murdered there.” 

Actor laughed. “Where did you hear that?”

“The news,” Dark said pulling his aura back. 

“Come to think of it I think I heard that as well. I wasn't there at the time. Poor soul. What was his name?” Actor lied. 

Dark raised an eyebrow. “It was a woman.”

“Really I could have sown the report said it was a man.” Actor finally looked at Dark. 

Dark shook his head. “There was no news report, Actor.”

Actor gulped and back away. “What then why-”

“Why did you do it?”Dark growled, his aura flared behind him. Red overtook the blue and Actor shrunk back in fear. “You know I think I realize what was going on?”

“Damian you-”

“Celine didn't want to be around you.”

“What I-”

“She is a part of me and you repressed her,” Dark growled as the room started to shift and crack.

“Dark let's talk about this I-”

A black mist curled around his throat. “Take this as a formal breakup. See you in hell, love.” Dark spat the last word out and Actor grabbed at his throat, trying to pull it off. 

Actor went limp, the tendril pulled away and he fell to the ground, unmoving. Dark scoffed and turned away, fixing his suit. “Jesus Christ,” he muttered and vanished in the same black smoke that killed Actor. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“Anti!”

Anti stopped pacing and turned around quickly. “Dark?”

“Is Jameson ok?” Dark asked, looking around the hospital. 

“He's in critical condition. What are you doing here?”

“Jameson is my friend and Wilford’s boyfriend. Speaking of which is he here?” Dark turned back to Anti, concern in his eyes. 

Anti shook his head. “I called him after the ambulance. I told him what happened and he hung up.” 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“Thanks,” Anti whispered, rubbing the back of his head. Anti shuffled his feet. “What are you doing here though? I though Actor would-”

“We broke up,” Dark said simply. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Anti said, really not looking sorry at all. 

“Don’t be. I killed him.”

Anti giggled. “Really.”

“Yes. You commented on yourself. Without Celine’s aura, I was nervous, confused, insufferably polite. She didn't want to be with him and just stopped being a part of the equation. With her added again, I’m actually me.”

“Why’d you kill him?” Anti whispered. 

“He had a business meeting on Brady street.” 

Anti gasped and his eyes turned a dark green. “He-”

“Yes. And if I may-”

“Where is he?”

Dark turned to see Wilford running down the hallway. “He’s alive Wilford you need to calm down.”

“Excuse me?”

They turned to see a nurse staring at them. “We can only have one family member in the room right now. Are any of you related to him?”

“I’m his fiance,” Wilford said quickly. 

“I’m his brother.”

“And I’m his husband,” Dark said pointing to Anti. 

“Well, who-”

“Wilford you can go see him,” Anti whispered. 

“Oh thank god.” 

“Ok, sir if you would follow me.” The nurse said, gesturing for Wilford to follow her. Wilford complied, muttering to himself. 

Anti turned to Dark. “Husband?”

“It was all I could think of. Besides Wilford lied as well.”

“His isn’t that far from the truth.” Anti giggled. “Did you know he stole a ring? On the day after they started dating. He’s carried it around with him for almost a year. Jameson has no idea.”

“Do you ever wish that you could have that?” Dark whispered. 

Anti nodded. “I think so.”

Dark grabbed Antis hand, interlocking their fingers. “Do you want to try?”

“Yes.”

Anti leaned on Darks shoulder. “This feels nice.” 

“I do apologize for the actions of Actor.”

“He isn’t you,” Anti muttered. 

“And I apologize for my actions. I was being as you would say a dick.” 

Anti giggled. “Yeah, you were.” 

“Can I kiss you? I unders-”

Anti pressed his lips against Darks. The kiss was short, they just enjoyed the feeling of their lips pressed against each other. Anti smiled softly and Dark pulled away. “We probably shouldn’t while your brother is in the hostpi-” 

Anti pecked him the lips. “He would be pissed if we didn’t make out. Even if he is knocked out.” 

“You said something about Jameson being dead. What-”

“Yeah so about me not being human. I was created when the first computer was made. Found out how to possess people in the ’20s. Jameson was, well unlucky enough to come upon me. I’ll leave the details out but Jameson lost his voice. He can’t die until I do.” 

Anti looked away and Dark smiled softly. “Inhuman, killers, made to be evil. We’re perfect for each other.” 

They stared at each other. Anti placed his hand on Darks cheek. They leaned in for another kiss. 

A cough interrupted them. “Sorry gentleman but he can take more visitors now.” 

Anti pulled away from Dark. “Oh thank god.” 

“I’ll wait out here.” Dark whispered. 

“What do you mean? Yer family. He’s practically your brother in law.” Anti glanced back at the nurse. “Well, he is your brother in law.” 

Dark smiled at him and pressed another kiss to Antis’s face. “Everything will be alright.” 

“I know that.” 

“Your sure?”

Anti pulled Dark back in for another kiss. “Better. Now let’s go interrupt the other happy couple!” 

Dark smiled to himself and followed Anti, his green hair bounced as he walked. Dark really did like the colour green. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you do much for this request. I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this.


End file.
